


The Devil Doesn't Lie

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Fake Marriage, Ficvember (Lucifer TV), Missing Scene, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Chloe confronts Lucifer about running off to Vegas and marrying Candy. She gets a lot more than she bargained for and learns who her partner really is.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	The Devil Doesn't Lie

Chloe had been in complete denial ever since Lucifer had returned from Vegas. He had returned after going off the grid for three weeks only to show up with a new wife in tow. Of course, he would marry the first exotic dancer he picked up in Vegas. What else would she be with a name like Candy? She was perfect for Lucifer. Her bra size was the same as her IQ, which was generous in her opinion. It really shouldn't bother her as much as it did. 

Candy had left almost as soon as she had arrived in LA. Lucifer had informed her that the marriage hadn't worked out. It wasn't long before the marriage was annulled and he was once again a free agent. What she could not understand was why he had done it. First, she gets poisoned by a suspect and winds up in the hospital. Then, he risked his life to get the formula for the antidote to save her. Finally, there was that moment in her hospital room. The whole poisoning thing had really put a pause on everything that had been going on between them. She offered that they pick up where they had left off. She had assumed that he wanted the same thing. He avoided the topic entirely, assuring her that what mattered most right now is that she focus on getting better. She had made him promise that they would talk later, only to get a nod in response.

Once she got out of the hospital, she immediately tried to get ahold of Lucifer. She had called and texted him hundreds of times. It had been 336 times to be exact. Excessive? Perhaps, but he hadn't exactly made it easy to get ahold of him. It was later in the evening that she worked up the courage to meet him at the penthouse. She had called him in the car only to get his voicemail for the 337th time. She let him know that she was on the way to Lux, and joked to hide the strippers. Hopefully, he was alright and sitting in the penthouse as usual. She could picture him sitting at his piano, glass of liquor in hand. It wasn't until she had parked and took the elevator up that she realized how wrong she had been. Lucifer was nowhere in sight. He had taken off and left all of his furniture covered in sheets. She was sick of them not talking about what had really happened and why he had chosen to leave. If anything, he owed her an explanation. She deserved the truth. That was why she now stood in front of the elevator to the penthouse, finger posed on the up button. 

She took a deep breath and pressed it. Stepping inside, she pressed the button for the penthouse and pondered what she would say to him. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long as the elevator dinged upon arrival. The doors parted open and she stepped out into the penthouse. 

"Lucifer?" she called out into the penthouse. 

"Detective? What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, as he came out from behind the bar. 

"We need to talk Lucifer." 

"What exactly do we need to talk about?"

"About Vegas and Candy."

"Candy is gone. We got the marriage annulled, remember?" Lucifer reminded her. 

"It's not just that Lucifer. I had just been poisoned and you had the nerve to take off for three weeks! You ran off to Vegas without even a goodbye! How is that supposed to make me feel? All I wanted was to talk about us. To make it worse, you came back married! What the hell was that about?"

"Detective, I was trying to save you," Lucifer explained gently.

"Save me from what Lucifer? Yourself? Well, guess what Lucifer? I don't need saving. What I would like is an explanation."

"I watched you die Detective! I watched the life drain out of someone I care about. So I'm sorry if I didn't respond correctly. Yes, I was saving you for any feelings you may have had for me. Everything that has led us to this moment has been orchestrated by my Father. Dear old Dad, still punishing me at any and all costs." 

"Lucifer, what does your dad have to do with anything?" Chloe asked.

"Everything I ever told you about myself being the Devil is true. My Father is God. He sent my brother Amenadiel to bless a couple who were having trouble conceiving a child. I just recently learned that child was you. He put you in my path. None of it was real," Lucifer admitted.

"Lucifer, do you realize how insane that sounds?"

"Detective, have you ever known me to lie?" Lucifer asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but it can't possibly be true."

"What if I told you that I could prove that I really am the Devil?" 

"Well, then I suppose that I would have to believe you," Chloe admitted.

"Okay, but please don't run away," Lucifer asked quietly before turning away from her. 

Rolling his shoulders, the charming man before the Detective changed. In his place, there was a man with charred red skin and a dejected expression on his face. It was all true. The red face she had seen glimpses of was real. Everything he had ever told her was true. He really was the Devil. 

He opened his eyes only to find her still standing there before him. She had seen who he really is and hadn't run away. She placed a hand on his face to let him know that it was all okay. He leaned into her touch slightly, Devil face long gone. 

"Lucifer, you're still my partner. This doesn't change anything. No matter what your dad did to bring us together, it doesn't matter to me."

"Don't you understand Detective? It wasn't real. What we felt for each other wasn't real. It was all orchestrated by my Father. That's why I left and went off to Vegas. I pretended to marry Candy to keep you at arms length. I'm sorry I let you down. You're the last person I would want to do that to ever." 

"Lucifer, your dad doesn't control how we feel about each other. Don't you remember when we first met? You repulsed me. I fell in love with the man I've gotten to know since then. You're my partner and nothing can change that." 

"So it was all real?" Lucifer asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it was real," she agreed, leaning her forehead against his. Shortly after, she captures his lips with her own. 

"Now, that I know was real." Lucifer joked before kissing her again.


End file.
